Spooky Tellie
Spooky Tellie! So I was sitting in my office at home, waiting to play a game of Dota 2. I was playing with my friend, who earlier that day got put in low priority, so we had to sit there and wait longer to find a match than it would usually take. We both made a comment on how when you are in low priority that the search time is red and not green as it would usually be. It looked very evil but we continued searching for a match anyway. We had been searching for about 5 mins and I decided to try and get my old TV to work that was next to my computer in my home office while we continued to wait for a game. I could not find the TV remote so I just turned it on from the TV its self and played with the antenna for a while until I found a signal and I managed to find a bunch of channel such as SBS and SBS2. I really hated the shows on those channels so I began to search for more. I came across a channel called GO! I enjoyed some of the shows on this channel so I sat there and began to watch as we were still waiting for a game. There was an old movie playing but I cannot remember the name of it. I'm sitting there watching my old TV when all of the sudden the channel changes to Channel 9 and for some reason I didn't care at all even though I didn't have a controller and did not touch the TV itself. I just started sitting there and watching the new channel without even showing any sign of worry as to why my TV just changed channel on its own. This was very strange because no one was at home with me at the time and no one went near the TV. I brushed it off as a signal dropout for the other channel and began to watch Channel 9 when all of the sudden we found a game. We began playing and I chose sniper just so I could destroy the little low priority try hards. We started and everything was normal. We had some guy that picked pudge on our team and he couldnt land one hook so we all gave him shit for that. about 15 mins into the match and my TV started flickering and shuttering, so I moved the antenna a little and it seamed to work. But suddenly the channel changed and where the channel name is shown, all it said was "unknown". I just let it keep going in the background while I played my match of Dota 2, there was an old creepy looking black and white movie playing but I did not take much notice. About 20 mins into the match and the TV started getting louder and when I looked over all I saw was a very graphic scene of a child getting a drill pushed through his head. This made me fell uneasy so I turned off the TV and tried to keep playing Dota 2. After that it felt like someone was watching me from the window behind me so I turned on the lights and closed the blinds. After completing the match of Dota 2, I turned the game off and went to go make some dinner because it was already about 11pm I just put some food in the oven. I wanted to watch TV while the food cooked but I was still shaken up by the things I saw on the office TV so I went onto my computer again and checked the stats of Secret Team (a pro Dota 2 team) and they were winning 15-0. While I was sitting there browsing my computer the TV turned on again. I didnt turn the TV on so I was freaking out, I went and pulled out the power cord and the TV was still on. There were very graphic images on the TV and the volume kept rising. I was covering my ears because it was so loud and then I noticed that I unplugged my computer not the TV . So I went and and pulled the whole power board out and the TV turned off. I went and pulled the food out of the oven and heard the door bell ring. I answered it and no one was there, so I went back to my office and saw a parrot on the top of my TV cabenet pressing buttons on a remote. It was my neighbors bird "Jacques" all along. Turns out that my neighbor Jon had been teaching him how to use the remote and press buttons so that he wouldn't have to move to change the channel at home. "What a lazy khunt" I said... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Television Category:Real Life